Antiferromagnetic (AFM) seed layers may be used in fabrication of magnetic recording transducers. FIG. 1 depicts one such conventional AFM seed structure 10. For simplicity, FIG. 1 is not to scale. The AFM seed structure 10 includes a first NiFe layer 12, a first multilayer 20, a second NiFe layer 30, and a second multilayer 40. The first multilayer 20 includes a first Ru layer 24 sandwiched between a first CoFe layer 22 and a second CoFe layer 26. The second multilayer 40 includes a second Ru layer 44 sandwiched between an IrMn layer 42 and a third NiFe layer 46. When the conventional AFM seed structure 10 is used as a seed structure for plated magnetic shield and/or pole materials, the resulting magnetic transducer may have improved performance.
FIG. 2 depicts a conventional method 50 for fabricating a magnetic recording transducer using a conventional AFM seed structure. For simplicity, steps may be omitted, combined, or include substeps. The AFM seed structure 10 is deposited, and the magnetic material plated in the desired portions of the device and field regions, via step 52. Exposed portions of the AFM seed structure are removed, via step 54. The device region is then masked, via step 56. Thus, the structures formed in the device region are protected during subsequent steps. However, the remaining magnetic materials and AFM seed structures are desired to be removed from, for example, the field regions. A single conventional wet etch is thus performed to remove both the magnetic materials and the AFM seed structure 10, via step 58. Fabrication of the magnetic transducer may then be completed.
Although such conventional methods may be used, the single wet etch is usually unable to adequately remove the AFM seed structure 10. The single wet etch is typically configured to remove magnetic materials such as CoFe, NiFe, and CoNiFe. For example, an HCI bath might be used to remove oxide on the AFM seed structure, followed by a bath having a mixture of sulfuric acid, HCI, and hydrogen peroxide. This wet etch is capable of removing the magnetic materials, but only partially removes the AFM seed structure 10. Various layers of the AFM seed structure 10 are not soluble in the etchants used. For example, Ru is not soluble in such an etch bath. Further, IrMn is only partially soluble in these etchants. As a result, portions of the AFM seed 10 may remain after step 58 is performed. These portions may adversely affect operation of the magnetic transducer. Consequently, performance of the transducer may be adversely affected.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving fabrication of a magnetic transducer.